


The Coffee Shop AU nobody asked for

by emma_and_orlando



Series: The AU in which Yuri is genderfluid and Otabek makes coffee [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, genderfluid Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: The blond haired costumer always came back even if he never seemed satisfied with his order.Really, Otabek didn't expect him to come back after the way he reacted to his Latte, but Yuri turned out to be very talented at surprising him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please please read the tags before reading, this fanfiction includes cliches, too much fluff, hardly any plot and LGTBQ+ characters. If any of these aren't your cup of tea, refrain from leaving a mean comment, please?  
> If you have anything else to say, BE MY GUEST! :D and enjoy

Otabek works from 6:30 AM to 2:30 PM every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and the weekends in the well known coffee shop on the corner of the Bakery street. 

It pays good- at least good enough for him not to smash his head into his desk when the blond haired man decided it was time to come up to the cash desk once again with a freshly assembled complained on the tip of his tongue. 

Honestly, Otabek isn't a rude person or self-contained, but he simply doesn't enjoy being the conversation starter or holder. Especially not with difficult clients.

The man was a regular. Coming in at least twice a week, always with the same scowl fixed on his face. Otabek didn't take his orders most of the time. JJ and Chris had shifts behind the counter more often than Otabek on the days the man would come in. But he never seemed quite satisfied with what he got. 

"It's cold." 

But for some reason he always came back anyway.

Otabek holds back a tired sigh and an award winning eye roll. "Would you like me to make you a new one?" 

The blond guy frowns deeper, as if he wasn't expecting that as an answer. 

The frown, in Otabeks opinion did not suit upon his fair pale face, graced with his golden hair falling over his eyes. 

"Well... No, I just wanted to inform you that your drinks are below average. And I notice so every time you are on duty." 

Otabek doesn't hold back his sigh his time. Because it was not to mention that the drinks the man asked for were completely ridiculous. 

"My apologies sir, is there any way I can improve your drink the next time you decide to make an order?" He drones out like his boss wants all of the employees to whenever a costumer starts dancing on some high sensitive nerves. 

A huff escapes from the blond haired mans lips, moving away some of the hair that shields his eyes from the world. "Not cold next time, got it?"  

Otabek nods. "Noted." 

Without another word, the blond haired man walked out with his head held high and on the back of his sweater a tiger growling at him. 

And Otabek is almost sure this would be the last of him he'd see around, because that scowl was beyond impressive.

♔♔♔♔♔

Otabek is not sure if he's glad, impressed or exhausted to see the blond haired man back again two weeks later. 

He was late for his shift, but the shop wasn't too hard to handle on Sunday morning, so his coworkers survived without him for those extra few minutes. 

So when Otabek entered the shop the blond haired man was already seated in a booth by the window with his laptop opened up and a fresh made brownie next to his mouse. 

"Otabek? You're late!" Chris calls from behind the counter. A smile plastered over his face despite the clear frustration in his tone. 

The blond haired man looked up from his screen to stare at Otabek intensely. 

Otabek tries not to fidget under the serial killer gaze, but he can't help himself and instead tries focuses on Chris who was still over the counter waiting for him to answer. 

"I'm sorry." He grunts out, before getting behind the counter and replacing Chris' position. "Church was running late and all that." 

Chris snorted at the excuse, bumping his hip against Otabeks. "You don't go to church you ass." 

Otabek doesn't deny that. Instead he puts his apron on around his waist and washes his hands to start taking orders. "You can go now, I'll take it from here." 

Chris cheers as he slips his apron off and folds it into his backpack. 

"See ya later Ota-boy!" Chris calls out after he holds the door open for two giggling ladies and closing it behind them. Whistling himself into the last day of the weekend.

Otabek sighs at the peaceful moment of silence surrounding him after that. The shop going quiet and softly buzzing again like every cloudy Sunday. 

He took the orders from the young ladies first, then one for a nearby college student, a bypassing jogger and an old lady from the library next door. 

Otabeks shift was quiet and quick as he enjoyed most about Sunday shifts. Well... it was until quiet and quick until-

"So your name is Otabek." 

The fair face and blond hair suddenly appeared within Otabeks sight and for a moment he needed to process what the man had said. 

"Uhm... yeah. It is." 

The man has a thoughtful expression on his face. Today his hair was pulled back in a tight bun and his eyes were fierce and full of fire. Something was definitely different, more intense and forward in his actions. 

"Interesting. Where does it come from?" 

"My parents." Otabek grunts out sarcastically on instinct, before he mentally kicks himself. "Kazakhstan." 

The man took his time before speaking up again, leaning forward against the cash desk casually. "I'll have the Tall, Non-Fat Latte With Caramel Drizzle. Make it-"

"Hot?" 

The man bites the inside of his cheek. "Yes. Make it hot." 

Otabek immediately sets himself to work. Knowing this was the exact same order as last week, and he really didn't want to screw this up again, for some unexplained reason he'll have to ask the universe about some other time. 

Really. This man came to his desk for the first time ever without a scowl or frown on his face. Which proved that it wasn't permanently frozen onto that forehead. 

"Yuri?" Another costumer calls from the door. Light grey hair falling over his forehead, the way he held himself was very alike the blond haired man. 

"Viktor? What are you doing here?" And there was the scowl again, just as Otabek thought things were going better. "Are you following me?" He hisses suspiciously. 

The man- whose name apparently was Viktor- laughed. "I came all the way here to see you skate again." 

"Well, you were late. So you can go again." The fair faced man- Yuri. His name was Yuri. Said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice he was unable to hide properly. "I don't need you following me around like some lost puppy." 

Otabek caught himself staring and quickly goes on preparing the drink while still holding an eye out at the convention between Viktor and Yuri. 

"Awh Yuri, don't be like that, I missed you a lot." 

Yuri grunts out something in what Otabek suspects is Russian, before Viktor has to laugh uncontrollably. 

"You're such a punk sometimes Yuri, you know that right?" 

Otabek clears his throat before Yuri can react, handing over the drink with enormous care. "Here you go." 

Yuri grunts, giving him the money and a very generous tip Otabek stares at in wonder for a few seconds. Then Yuri turns to Viktor. "I'll be going now." 

Viktor looks between them curiously, but doesn't say anything about the matter. "Will you have time to do some shopping this evening? You'll need a new dress for the-" 

Otabek isn't sure if he heard Viktor correctly, his accent was thick and he was a fast speaker. But he pretends to lean over and fiddle with the coffee machine so he wasn't openly staring at the two. 

"If I agree will you let me go now?" Yuri asks, walking back to his table to put his belongings into his bag. "I have a million better things to do than spending my morning talking with you." 

Viktor makes an eager noise. "I'll pick you up at six tonight!" He calls as Yuri makes a b-line for the door. 

"Fucking terrific." Otabek heard him grumble, before the door gets slammed into Viktors face. 

The Russian man turns around with a fond smile and goes to lean over the counter just as Yuri had a few moments ago. 

"Isn't he just in such high spirits?" Viktor asks after Yuri rounds the corner. "One tall Latte for me as well, please."

Otabek snorts, before getting back to make the drink. 

♔♔♔♔♔

The next time Yuri comes into the shop, Otabek is cleaning the tables and was just in busy with Yuri's seating area when the blond returned with a simple black coffee. 

A simple black coffee?! 

Was Otabek seriously the only person Yuri asks miracle drinks from? 

Yuri takes a seat by the window and opens his laptop like any other day. His eyes hidden behind his hair again, wearing a pair of simple sweatpants and a grey shirt with black tiger stripes. 

Otabek took his time whipping down the tables around Yuri. Not wanting to disturb him when he looked strangely tired today. 

After a few more moments, Otabek decides to say hello. Having practiced the conversation in his head a million times, when something on Yuri's screen captivates his attention. 

Yuri is on the ice on the video, wearing a bright red costume cut low to his thighs and his hair up in a messy bun. 

The video is a little shaky, trying to captivity all his movements from just one angle in the corner of the rink. 

Yuri was graceful on the ice, managing every jump and killing the step sequences. His scowl and frown completely vanished and replaced by the fierce fire Otabek saw the other day before Viktor interrupted them. And on the end of the routine Yuri even managed a genuine smile. 

Yuri plays back some of the jumps. Playing the video over and over again in slow motion to catch his mistakes and write them down in his notebook. His expression serious and tight, the exact opposite of what Otabek could see on the screen. 

"So your name is Yuri?" 

Yuri looks up immediately, pulled out of his zone before taking off his headphones. "Uhm, yes." 

Otabek nods thoughtfully. "Doesn't sound very Russian." 

Yuri's famous frown returns back onto his face. "How do you even know I'm Russian?" 

Otabek scolds himself mentally for his stalker material caught information. "Uuhm, your accent and your conversation with the man from yesterday." 

"Viktor." Yuri cursed under his breath. "Did he say anything about me?" 

Otabek frowns, rethinking everything Viktor said when Yuri had left. "Nothing exciting... I think he is very fond of you." 

Yuri groans loudly, making Otabek hold back a laugh that started to bubble up his throat. 

"Is he your brother or something?" 

"Is that any of your business?" 

"I guess not, just curious."

Yuri scanned him down, before sipping at already cold coffee. "He's not my brother. We used to share a coach. But the old fart retired." 

Otabek nods, turning around to clean another free table. "So... you do figure skating?" 

"It's practically all I do." 

Otabek doesn't have a hard time believing that after seeing the shift in Yuri's eyes. "I..." he coughed awkwardly, suddenly standing still. "I like your outfit." 

Yuri looks down at his old shirt and baggy sweatpants, before raising his eyebrow at Otabek. "Is that some kind of joke?"

Otabek slowly starts to hate himself. "I mean the one you wear on the video." 

Yuri's face got hit with realization and a smile almost seemed to creep up on him. "You saw that video? It's my new short program for the season. I tried some of these combinations for the first time yesterday and they really seem to fit right, the outfit is still in process, but I like the color and might add some feathers for the WOW effect. Though Yakov likes it simple, I've got my costume love from Viktor and his junior years, while I'm not actually in my junior years anymore I still liked his costumes more back in the day-" He suddenly catches himself ranting. His eyes going completely wide, before narrowing again. 

"I mean... Figure skating isn't everyone's cup of tea. And my outfit is a bit on the feminine side, which gets a lot of comments- don't you have tables to clean?" 

Otabek notices he'd start to lean against one of the tables to give his full attention to Yuri instead of cleaning, and he could see Chris making faces at him from behind the desk. 

"You seem quite passionate about skating I see." 

Yuri has a very light, hardly noticeable blush gracing his cheeks as he tries not to show his embarrassment. "I am, yes." 

Otabek looks away from him for a few moments before Yuri embarrasses more. 

"So?"

Otabek shrugs. "So, nothing. I'll continue working now, leave you be."

Yuri nods solemnly, turning back to his laptop dismissively. "Great." 

After that slightly eye opening conversation, Otabek thinks about Yuri in the short red costume for the rest of the week. 

Every time he closes his eyes he catches a flash of red fabric and blond hair. And the hints of a blush and smile.

♔♔♔♔♔

On Monday, Yuri comes in just as Otabeks shift is over. 

Otabek is taken by surprise by the sight of Yuri's outfit. He wore pair of nice black skinny jeans to the ankles, a black turtle neck and a scarf with a bright tiger print. 

He realizing he's staring at the pretty short heels supporting Yuri's feet. 

"Hello? Earth to Otabek?" 

He has to shake himself out of it. He shouldn't be observing Yuri's feminine clothes so closely. He shouldn't be daydreaming about skirts and heels flattering Yuri's lean body. 

"I'm sorry. It's the end of my day and all that." 

Yuri doesn't buy the answer, but he doesn't back down or look less confident in those heels than a moment before. Instead he holds his head up higher. 

"I'm in a bit of a mood today, so a Grande, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip, Mocha will do." 

Otabek wants to slam his head against the coffee machine, because his brain was officially broken. "Do you have no mercy for a man on the end of his shift?" 

Yuri pretends to think for a moment. "Uhmmm, no. I really don't." 

Otabek groans inwardly. Trying not to stare at the scarf around Yuri's delicate neck, because for some reason it was so distracting and on any other person so incredibly extra, but it fit amazingly on Yuri. 

Yuri was just stunning. 

"You're beyond slow today, Otabek." Yuri scolds him with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "What got you so distracted?" 

You. 

But Otabek knew better than to scare away Yuri that fast. So he decides to just shrug the comment off and continue making the most obnoxious drink he ever made before. 

"I've got my free skate program almost worked out." 

Otabek did some research on figure skating and it's rules. While he didn't understand everything yet, but he does know what Yuri is referring to now and will be able to keep up with Yuri's skating rants.

"That's good, right?" He asks, handing over Yuri's drink and receiving back some money and another generous tip. 

"It's good, yeah. I'll have the Four Continents coming along soon."

Otabek didn't know what to do with the given information, luckily Yuri was one step ahead of him. 

"So you won't be seeing me for the next week." 

That news came surprisingly hard to Otabek, because for the next few weeks Yuur was the only thing in Otabeks mind and the high lights of his day. 

"A full week?" He asks after an awkward cough. Staring into Yuri's eyes long enough to notice he was wearing beautiful thin eyeliner. Not that Otabek knew much about makeup, he still liked the subtleness of it to Yuri's face. 

"Six days and I'll be back home. I don't want to have to worried." Yuri said, holding his drink to his chest. "Because it's become so normal for me to spend time here." 

Otabek nods slowly. Glancing sideways at the clock to notice his shift was finally over. "I'm off now." 

Yuri glances at the clock as well. Reading it was indeed 14:30. "I'll have to go meet with Yakov in ten minutes." 

Otabek nods for what felt like the millionth time that day. Taking off his apron and grabbing his backpack because JJ was already in the back early for his shift. 

"I could walk you to the rink if you want that?" 

Yuri's eyes softened at Otabeks hesitant tone, and he doesn't take more than a moment to answer. "If you could?" 

♔♔♔♔♔

It took Otabek not much to get Yuri's permission to send a facebook friend request. Yuri wanted to keep contact while he was gone and Otabek agreed on the matter, so numbers were exchanged as well while they walked to the ice rink. 

Otabek wasn't as much of a stalker to have googled Yuri's name before Yuri had answered the facebook request first on his private account.  
But when it happened, Otabek immediately scrolled down, up to 2009, where Yuri went through a whole new level of bad-hair-phrase. 

Yuri may have been gone for the week to the four continents competitions on the other side of the world. But Otabek had learned some incredible things he hadn't known about Yuri before checking out his facebook account. 

First of all, Yuri felt no shame to make a million selfies a day and post them whenever he felt like it. There were 13 new ones from today before his short program. And 5 from after, where he wore a proud victory smile on his face. 

Secondly, Yuri spends a lot of time making thoughtful messages about his grandfather. Some so long Otabek was sure someone could write a short book about if worked out correctly. 

Thirdly, Yuri was quite involved in the moving gender debate. Of which Otabek had no clue about, but it seemed beyond importance to Yuri. Countless posts about gender diversity, miss gendering, social view upon gender roles, the difference between sex and gender and most importantly the up coming subject of Genderfluid. 

Fourthly, and perhaps the most important one- Yuri was stunning in a skirt. Really, his legs long and elegant, the skirt sexy but modest and his eyes dancing with happiness as he stands in the picture with his grandfathers arms around him, while Yuri holds up an enormous golden trophy. 

Otabek has some time spare that week to do some research into the concept genderfluid, and at first it sounds far away, absurd and unreal. While when he continues to read things start to click and he gets to understand what Yuri's fight for gender awareness was about. 

First of he needed to understand that gender was a spectrum, not a two option click for an internet brochure. People felt feminine, masculine, none of those or anything in between. 

Then he needed to crawl into Yuri's skin. Thinking about Yuri's position on the scale. As a genderfluid person it changes at times depending on how you feel. And Yuri's clothing choices suddenly made a million times more sense to Otabek. 

He didn't want to lie and say when the next week rolled around he knew everything about genderfluidity, but he could say that he was proud of his knowledge and feel confident enough to just ask Yuri about it. 

♔♔♔♔♔

"Yuri, you're back." Otabek said unnecessarily. Kicking himself mentally for it. "Did it go well?"

Yuri tries to keep his face from any negative emotions. "Did you not watch me?" 

"Well, I did... But how did you feel about it?" 

Yuri shrugs, his outfit today regular and a little on the lazy side. His Russian skate vest and his white jogging pants. "It went well, came in first so no complaints. Next time a world record hopefully."

Otabek nods. "Of course you'd want that." He sighs, looking down at his hands before looking back up into Yuri's eyes. 

"Yuri, can I ask you something?" 

Yuri's expression stays unreadable and cautious. "Try me."

Otabek sighs, checking if no other costumer was in line for a drink. 

"Well... I was on your facebook the other day and saw you talk about genderfluid pride. I was just wondering if you were genderfluid? Well, you don't have to answer, but... I'd want to be informed right." 

Yuri stares at him for a long moment, before reaching out to touch Otabeks hand in his in a bold unexpected move. "Thank you for showing interest in me and respect."

Otabeks eyes widen, same as Yuri's, both of them not sure how this escalated so quickly. "Yes, of course." Trying not to twitch his fingers too much so that Yuri could keep holding his hand. 

"Yes, I identify as genderfluid." 

It was out now, and something inside Otabek felt loosened. As if it needed to be said for the sake of certainly. 

"Will you go out with me?" Otabek blurts out at the same time as Yuri says, "Let's grab dinner some time." 

They both start chuckling uncontrollably for a moment, unable to keep a straight face anymore after so much builded tension and nerves being released into the oblivion. 

Because really, Otabek wasn't the kind of person to start the conversation or hold it for too long. But for Yuri he wanted to try being the first one to greet and the one to ask for Yuri to hold on and talk a little longer. 

"So now to celebrate I'll have a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots (1 1/2 shots decaf, 2 1/2 shots regular), no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon, please." Because Yuri didn't care Otabek was off in a few hours and he hadn't slept last night in his attempt to practice this conversation a million times. 

"Honestly," Otabek grumbles as he starts making the drink. "Am I the only one you ask to make these ridiculous drinks?" 

Yuri can't hide his smile this time, not even if he bites the inside of his cheek. "Well, who else do I trust with my special orders, Otabek?" 

Otabek didn't know the answer to that question, so instead he just shakes his head and puts his concentration into his job. 

"That's what I thought." And of course that was what Yuri thought, Otabek snorts amusingly. 

♔♔♔♔♔

The clock was ticking and times went fast. 

Otabek and Yuri have been dating for two months now and tonight would be their second anniversary. 

He is still at the shop to earn some more to spend on Yuri in the evening. The day went agonizing slow and the costumers were incredibly merciless- or it was just Otabek screwing up all his orders by staring at the clock while his hands did the work- and his brain didn't. 

Chris was whipping down tables, laughing and snorting at every order Otabek managed to screw up. "Going strong Ota-boy." 

Otabek flipped him off when the costumer decided the shop wasn't worth his time and left. His face red with frustration. 

"I can't wait to be done today." Otabek sighs, washing his hands to get rid of the coffee beans smell. 

"Oh yes! You've got a date with that Russian boy of yours." 

"Not a boy, Chris." Otabek corrects him swiftly, but pointedly. "Haven't seen them today yet, so." 

Chris curses himself somewhat playful, but still effectively. "I'm trying I'm trying." 

Otabek nods, turning back to clean the coffee machine, when he hears Chris talk again. "Speaking of the devil- Good afternoon Yuri."

Otabek looks up immediately to see Yuri walking into the shop. His hair pulled up in a feminine updo, he wore a pair of white ballerinas and a matching blouse, alongside a knee length red skirt. 

Absolutely stunning in Otabeks opinion. Very diverse from his masculine mood the past few weeks, but certainly not unwelcome.

"Afternoon Chris." Yuri says somewhat cooly, because he was still warming up to Chris' playfulness. Before he walks towards the counter.

When Otabek suddenly notices the older man following Yuri inside. 

"Otabek." Yuri greets, leaning over to kiss him swiftly over the counter. "This is my grandfather, Nikolai." Yuri informs proudly. 

Otabek was dazed with the kiss for another moment, before he realized Yuri's grandfather had his hand stretched out so they could shake. 

"It's nice to finally meet you sir. And you look great today, Yuri." Otabek compliments, noting how sweaty his palm is compared to the older mans. 

Nikolai scanned him over, certainly not looking impressed. "So you are the boy dating my Yurochka." He states heavily accented, wearing a very familiar scowl on his face. 

Yuri looks over at his grandfather very fondly, leaning against his side. "Otabek is a very good man, Dedushka." Before he fixed his gaze onto his boyfriend. "Grandpa was coming to see me skate this weekend, but he wanted to meet you first." 

Otabek stared between them. Noticing the same sparkle and fondness in their eyes and pride in their posture. 

"It's nice to meet the man that means so much to Yuri, sir." 

Nikolai scans him over once again, before a smile breaks out onto his face. "An important man in my Yurochka's life is an important man in mine. Call me Nikolai, or grandfather." 

Really, this afternoon took a whole new turn. "S-sure... Uhm, Nikolai." 

Yuri bites his lip to keep himself from laughing at Otabeks expression. "Will you take our orders now? We didn't come here only to chit chat." 

Otabek smells mischief in the air, but didn't voice his concern in front of Yuri's quite intimidating grandpa. "Of course, what would the two of you like?" 

Yuri looks up at his grandfather. "What would you like to have Dedushka?" 

"You order for me, Yurochka. See if your boy can impress me." 

Otabek pressed his lips together tightly to keep himself from warning Yuri for whatever order he was going to place now-

"I'd like to have two Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip, please." 

Otabek stares at Yuri in quiet disbelief. "Sugar. Free. Syrup?" 

Nikolai starts to chuckle and puts his arm around Yuri. "We don't have all day." 

Without another word Otabek starts to perform his magic and bring some serious offers to the almighty coffee Gods. 

In the meantime, Yuri and Nikolai decided to take place at the booth by the window. Chatting away happily in Russian with smiles on their faces and occasional glances at Otabek. 

Which didn't help his performance behind the counter, it only made him nervous to screw up Nikolai's drink and destroy whatever respect he had earned in the last few minutes. 

"Don't break your back over a drink, Ota-boy, your face is hilarious at the moment." Chris comments as he walks past the desk clean it. 

"I'm not." He grumbles, finishing both the drinks with a little bit of syrup. "I'm just-" 

Chris turns to look at him curiously, always in for a gossip. 

"It's just that Yuri's grandfather is literally his parental figure, and if I screw this up I screwed up the entire meeting the parents situation, didn't I?"

"That has anything to do with their drinks?"

"Yes." 

Chris considers that for a second. "Well, you like him, he likes you, you understand his genderfluid situation orientation or whatever, you make all his ridiculous drinks and you're shyest punk I've ever seen with your motorcycle and incredibly handsome hair- which Yuri probably adores. So I think it honestly won't make a difference if you spit in this drink twenty times or change it into a plain black coffee- Yuri and you are exclusive and his grandfather values what Yuri values and that's you."

Otabek stares at Chris, before giving him the two cups. "Could you bring that over?" 

Chris smirks, but takes the drinks. "Sure thing, Ota-boy." 

Otabek sighs, letting Chris' words sink in, because it sure did make sense even though the way he served Yuri's drinks and how Yuri reacts always had a certain importance in their relationship. 

"You don't have to be frightened, you know?" Yuri says, suddenly back at the counter and leaning over into Otabeks personal space. 

"I'm not frightened." Otabek retorts, earning a smug smile from Yuri. 

"The drink is good, plus you have my grandpa's approval. He likes you very much. Though he isn't sure about the hair, but I like it this way." 

Otabek isn't sure what to say, but most of Yuri's sentence sounds quite positive so he'll take that. "Oh that's good. That's yeah... good." 

Yuri sighs contently, looking back to his smiling grandfather. "And our date is still on, Grandpa sleeps early and he doesn't want to interfere." 

Otabek was glad that Yuri was the one to take the lead in the conversation, because half of the time he had no actual clue how to ask for what he wanted or try to understand what he wanted. 

"I'm glad. I'm looking forward to tonight." 

"Stop looking so difficult, Otabek. I'll see you tonight okay?" 

Otabek nods, leaning forward to kiss Yuri's smooth cheek. "I'll pick you up at seven." 

"Six thirty and come on your motorcycle." 

Otabek snorts, sure he won't ever be able to deny Yuri anything ever. "I will. Have fun with Nikolai today." 

"We will, bye Otabek." Yuri waves at him after Nikolai links their arms together and leave the shop probably towards the rink. 

Otabek waves after them as well, the fondness clear in his eyes, even after Chris crashes him out of his trance. 

"You sure hit the jackpot, Ota-boy." 

Yes, he sure has.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay thank you for coming all the way to the end, feel free to leave a comment! Meaningful, or meaingless and short like this story ;) 
> 
> I'm actually really new in the fandom and don't know much about the inside of it and the fans and this is my first fic within YOI, so thank you for reading
> 
> Thank youuuu!!!


End file.
